


Going Down Underground

by jilysanschilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, London Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilysanschilly/pseuds/jilysanschilly
Summary: James literally can't even handle himself -- he's always late, though he'll say he isn't -- and this morning, he's running late to another meeting on the tube. And then, to make matters worse, he spills a whole mug of tea down himself. Luckily, a sexy redhead is there to help clean him up ;)





	Going Down Underground

**Author's Note:**

> I was significantly less drunk when I wrote this one. I hope you like it! :)

James POtter was always running late. He'd tell you that he's never late but he's an absolutel iar -- he's late, like, all the time. 

This morning, January, he was runinng out the door -- still pulling his hacket on over his shoulders and trying to button it and remember to get his keys off the table inside the door so he ddin't lock himself outside again and then have to call his best brother Sirius to come let him in again -- because he was, once again, late to a big meeting in central London.

But he was never late. Right?!

He shifted his teamug into the crook of his arm as he frantically locked his front door -- it took him a few times to get the lock to turn because even though he paid an absolute fortune for hte place, the damn lock always stuck a little bit and he had to turn it like four times and jam his shoulder into the door a bit before the thing finally locked all the way and he was convinced that no one was going to break into the house to steal his YouTube play button that he kept talking about painting holo after he saw that one girl on YouTube do it but then he didn't do it because he didn't wnat to copy her. 

He took a long swig form his mug as he shoved the keys into his pocket and ran down the stairs two at a time, pulling the front door shut hard behind him. He knew that his neighbour in 1A, old Marge, was going to be properly pissed off that he was slamming hte door again, but James didn't give a singular fuck about old Marge and her door slamming policy.

'You don't run the place, old Marge,' he'd shout as he galloped down the stairs (expect that he never called her old Marge to her face because he was honestly just too nice for that which is just so annoying but there we are).

He sprinted down the street, turning his wrist so that he could check his Apple Watch (not spon) and see what time it was and then, when he realised that he only had a few more minutes before he was really, REALLY late, he picked up the pace. THe tea mug was bouncing around in his hands and a little bit was goign to shoot out of that little hole at the top that was allegedly there to put air into it so that the liquid didn't glug out (lol) but James didn't care. 

He was going to be late, he was gong to be late, he was going to be late.

He rummaged around in his pocket for his wallet as he rounded the corner into the tube station adn he smacked his wallet hard against hte turnstile and barrelled through -- it successfully read his contactless, don't worry, James would never ride hte rube without paying hte fair -- and then, because he heard the train start pulling into the station, he started running so fast over the stairs that you honestly couldn't even see his feet.

Like if someone had been there from the Olympics, they would have scoped him out and been like, you, sir, we need you to run the 100m for England, he was that fast.

He got up there just as the doors were starting to close nad, because James had no sense *though he'd tell you that,really, it was just because he was really, really runining late ) James stuck his arm through the door of the train just in time. 

It bopped closed on his arm for a second, but they opened it back up again. The driver called him out -- 'Would the gentleman on the platform please *stop* sticking his arm inside my train, please? We have a schedule to meet- -- but James just snorted and said, as he walked into the packed carriage, 'Please, man, this is the District line, everyone knows you can't run worth shit.' The whole carriage laughed and James bowed to the car at large. 

As he dipped, though, he couldn't help but catch his eyes on the absolutely gorgeous woman who was sitting along the inside of the train. She had long red hair and bright green eyes that were calling to him like a siren across the carriage and James felt his heart jump up into his chest and start pounding away against his adam's apple so hard that he was pretty sure he was going to choke on it. The woman looked up and her eyes found James and then he was pretty sure he was actively choking to death because then she smiled at him and all of a sudden James couldn't breathe.

He went to take a sip of tea to try and soothe himself -- itw as something his mum always said, 'Have a cuppa, James, you'll be alright,' whenever he was being dramatic, which was always -- but instead of bringing the cup up to his lips nad drinking like a normal person, James bumped the mug against his chin, popping the lid off, and then promptly spilt the tea all down himself.

And he stood there, sopping wet like an arsehole, covered in the world's sweetest tea. 

A few of the people standing nearby him started to laugh, but the woman, the beautiful redheaded woman, didn't laugh at all. She frowned at him, her beatufiul features crinkling with sorrow, and she started rummaging aorund in her bag as she stood and began walking over towards him. 

It was embarrassing, but James immediately had a massive, rocking hardon. 

She hande dhim a handkerchief, because apparently she was also from the 1950s or something, and smiled at him, her eyes darting down to his trousers before she met his eyes again and raised an eyebrow. 

'someone's happy to see me, eh?'

James spluttered through the flood of tea still on his face. 'I -- uh -- I'm sorry.'

She laughed and shook her head, stepping forward and wrapping her hands int he waistband of his trousers. 'No,' she said, and James nearly came in his trousers just at the feel of the backs of her fingers pressing into his ripped abs. 'No,' she said, 'it's okay. I actually just wanted to ask you something.'

James couldn't even talk because his mouth was as dry as a desert. This woman was literally aprohroditie. He just nodded.

'Do you think that I could give you the world's best blow job? To help clean you up a bit?'

If James already had a solid erection, that sentence right there was just about going to kill him. He nodded jerkily and sort of half shrugged. 'Yeah, yeah, that'd be nice. I appreciate you asking.' 

She grinned at him wickedly and sunk to her knees in front of him and undid the button of his trousers with her teeth. 'Consent is sexy, Tea Man.'

'Tea man?'

But the woman didn't say anything else because then she puleld James' rock solid cock out of his trousers and took all twelve inches of him in her mouth at once.

James immediately groaned and threw his head back -- he hit hte window behind him so hard that he was pretty syre he was going to have a concussion, btu it was going to be worth it because this was easily the world's best blowy, the woman had been right. He reached down and threaded his fingers through her hair -- she semeed to like it when he tugged it a little bit -- and then she dragged her tongue slowly over the thick, throbbing veins that ran the length of him and James nearly exploded. 

He must have made a strangled sort ofs ound because the woman pulled back and grinned saucily at him. 'I'm Lily by the way.'

James didn't have time to say anything else, though, ebcause then she was deepthroating him again. 

James' hands kept scrambling for something to hold onto -- he was going to fall because his knees were definitely gong to give out because this was honestly just hte best oral he'd gotten in his whole life -- and then Lily moaned around him, loud and long and rumbly, and the vibration nearly killed him. Like litrally he was going to become a ghost.

She just kept moaning louder and louder and the more she moaned the more that James felt like he was going to lose control because all the sensation was just too much. And then all of a sudden Lily stiffened and started jerking on the ground -- he'd made her ORGASM -- and that sight is what did it for him. 

'Lily,' he was panting so hard, he wasn't even sure that she could understand him, but she looked up and caught his eye and he groaned again. 'I'm going to come.'

Lily moaned again and nodded just slightly and that was all that James needed to shoot his massive load. She looked up again, her eyes holding onto his, as she swallowed nad James had honestly never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. She just held onto eye contact, fiercely, and swallowed, swallowed, swalloed, all that James had to give her. When he was done, she leaned back, James falling out of her mouth with a pop, and tugged his trousers back up and buttoned them, this time with her hands. They sat there together for a moment, basking in the aftershocks of pleasure, when Lily stood back up and grinned at him.

'I think you're a bit cleaner now, eh?'


End file.
